


玫瑰与野兽

by farrah2018



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farrah2018/pseuds/farrah2018
Summary: Beauty And The Beast AU





	1. Chapter 1

序  
罗斯家族无疑是阿米利克最富裕的家族……曾经是。自从航海时代来临，守旧的罗斯家族渐渐开始没落，到弗兰克•罗斯这一代，基本上家族收入来源只够维持罗斯庄园的日常开支。事实上，只能算勉强维持。如果不想办法增加收入，总有一天，罗斯家族将不得不变卖庄园。  
很多像罗斯家族这样的没落贵族，都会选择与新崛起的富商联姻，来挽救家族生意，而对方则可如愿跻身上流社会。弗兰克不希望用孩子们的婚姻与幸福来做筹码换取重振家族的机会。这也是为什么弗兰克会把庄园抵押出去买了艘商船，雇佣了船长和船员，满载货物前往阿斯加德进行贸易。  
临行前，弗兰克依依不舍的与孩子们告别。他分别亲吻了孩子们，并允诺他的归期，最后一个吻是落在他的长子兼继承人额头上：“埃弗雷特，我不在的时候好好照顾你的两个妹妹。”“我会的，父亲！”年轻的继承人几近哽咽，“父亲，我多希望能跟着您一起出发！我已经19岁了！我可以胜任船上的工作的！”“傻孩子，你也走了，家里生意谁来打理，你的妹妹们谁来照顾？来吧，高兴起来，我两年后就回来了，还是说说你们希望我给你们带些什么礼物吧！”  
年幼的罗斯小姐们受到鼓舞，很快从忧愁中解脱出来，雀跃的许愿要好看的裙子和首饰。埃弗雷特叹了口气，说：“我什么也不要，只要您平安归来！”“肯尼！”被叫小名的年轻人不好意思的涨红脸，“好吧，如果您执意的话那么请给我带一支玫瑰吧……”玫瑰是罗斯家族的家徽，弗兰克明白埃弗雷特的意思，玫瑰对罗斯家来说象征着幸运和先人的庇佑。弗兰克紧紧拥抱着他的继承人，“如你所愿！”

1、  
转眼两年过去了，埃弗雷特在生意场上渐渐展露自己的才能，不仅把罗斯家的生意从破产边缘拉回正轨，当年抵押庄园的欠款也已经还清。但他却无法舒心，他的父亲承诺归家的期限已到，但他在一个月前就彻底失去弗兰克的消息，最后收到的信息是他从回程路上的一个港口发的，信上说贸易顺利，他带回来的阿斯加德精美的商品肯定能在阿米利克受到欢迎，很快罗斯家族就能恢复往日荣光！  
如果不是因为那个港口如此接近瓦坎达神秘海域——这是在瓦坎达神秘消失之前进入瓦坎达的必经之路——埃弗雷特就不会如此担心。  
瓦坎达曾经是世界上最富饶的国家，几百年前突然消失，就像从来没有存在过一样，传说那片土地受到了诅咒，没有人能活着从那里回来，进入瓦坎达领海的船只也从来没有回来过。  
不，除了一个人！埃弗雷特站在克劳家的大厅，焦急不安的等待着尤利西斯克劳。他一直都避免接近这位靠着走私武器发家的暴发户，但偶尔还是会在一些受邀参加的舞会上遇到。克劳多次表示希望与罗斯家联姻都被埃弗雷特以舍妹年龄尚小为由拒绝。这次有求与人，恐怕不是可以轻易脱身。埃弗雷特寻思着，或许可以再把庄园抵押出去，作为报酬，等父亲回来就可以把欠款还掉，绝对不能牺牲妹妹们的幸福。想着之前几次遇到克劳，克劳那轻浮的举止，埃弗雷特心里一阵恶寒。但目前如果说有谁能为埃弗雷特打探到他父亲的下落的，恐怕非克劳莫属了。一直以来在各种小报中流传着克劳传奇的发家史，说克劳是唯一登陆了瓦坎达而且不仅全身而退还从瓦坎达带回一种特殊金属，叫做振金，虽然只一小块，但其价值已经够克劳一生衣食无忧了，但克劳并不满足，一直招兵买马准备再进入瓦坎达捞金。埃弗雷特想也许克劳可以平安带回他的父亲。  
“哟真是稀客啊，罗斯先生！”  
克劳真是一如既往的讨人厌，特别是他一见到埃弗雷特就一直揉捏着他的左肩不放。埃弗雷特克制着自己想给克劳一拳的心情，换上一副他在生意场上常用的外交面孔，他耸了耸肩向后退一步，摆脱克劳的爪子。他耐着性子向克劳说明来意并请求他的帮助。  
克劳听完一声不吭的盯着埃弗雷特，那精明算计的眼神让埃弗雷特感到不适。克劳突然换上一副严肃的语气，“罗斯先生，进入瓦坎达可不是件简单的事情，你知道要付出多大代价吗？或者说，你愿意付出多少代价？”埃弗雷特对上克劳的眼睛，希望能看出克劳的企图。“钱不是问题，只要你说个数，我会想办法筹到的！”埃弗雷特语气坚定的说，他知道对付克劳这类人绝不能露怯。  
克劳闻言却突然笑了，换上平时那玩世不恭的语气，“埃弗雷特，我想要什么你还不知道吗？”  
埃弗雷特咬紧牙，平息自己的怒气，“克劳先生，我已经说了舍妹年龄尚小……”  
克劳打断了他的话，“埃弗雷特，我从来没说过我想要的是罗斯家两位小姐，”克劳向前一步又捏住他的左肩，不同的是这次他的手顺着肩膀往下突然抓住埃弗雷特的手，“罗斯家可不只有两位小姐。”


	2. Chapter 2

2、  
弗兰克·罗斯发现自己在一片无人的海滩上醒来，他头痛欲裂全身仿佛快散架了一般，随着意识逐渐回笼，他记起发生的事情来。他的商船在海上遇到了风暴，他被绊倒掉进海里，虽然抱着被吹落在海面的甲板幸免于难，但当时的混乱局面及恶劣天气，他的船员们无法对他进行施救，他只能看着他的商船在风暴中离他越来越远。他跟甲板被起伏的海浪逐渐带离风暴中心，进入一个平静的海域，在朦胧中他仿佛看到前方有个海岛的轮廓，但此时弗兰克早已筋疲力尽，困意很快找上他，他只能就这么趴在木板上慢慢的慢慢的睡了过去。现在大概他的船员们都以为他遇难了。他看了看周围，心想也许他离遇难也不远了。  
弗兰克不允许自己沉浸在悲观沮丧的情绪里，他又想起埃弗雷特临行前希望他平安归来的愿望，他告诉自己不能放弃，他是个父亲，家里有三个孩子等着他回去，只要海浪没有把他带到瓦坎达，一切还有希望。  
弗兰克明白自己不能坐以待毙，无论如何，先得熟悉一下这个海岛，看看有没有可以利用的东西。也许可以收集一些木材，点燃向经过的船只求救，但首先他得先想办法填饱肚子。往远离沙滩的方向走有一片树林，或许能找到些果子。弗兰克发现这片树林比他想象的要大的多，他小心的用随身的小刀在树上做着记号。这片树林里大部分的植物都是他从没见过的品种，他不敢贸然采集树上的果实，他继续往树林深处走去，不知道为何，他总有种被跟踪的感觉。他抑制住不安的感觉，小心的往前探索。突然，他听到了流水的声音，这无疑鼓舞了他，他循声而去，发现树林边缘竟是一座大瀑布。  
突然他听到背后有窸窸窣窣的声音，他转过头但什么也没看到，接着他感觉头部受到重击，四周逐渐变得模糊，在完全失去意识前，他听到了一个女性的声音，用着他不熟悉的口音斥责她的同伴：  
“嘿，瓦卡比，你下手太重了！”

弗兰克再次醒来时，发现自己置身于一个充满异域风情的房间里，柔软舒适的床褥，美轮美奂的手工挂毯及地毯，还有各种精美的摆件，他感觉即使阿米利克皇室也难见如此奢华的排场。房间中间的桌子上摆放着一个银质托盘，装满了看上去就非常美味的食物，不管现在置身何处，至少先把肚子填满了再说。就在他吃饱后正想着下一步该做什么时，门口响起敲门声，接着有人在门外说：“客人，如果你已用完餐，我家主人希望你到楼下来一下。”  
弗兰克想他确实该拜会一下这房子的主人，除了感谢主人的招待外，说不定可以向主人请求一些帮助。他下了楼，来的大厅，却没看到任何人，大厅放着一些行李，他耐心等待主人出现，突然在侧门后面响起一低沉的男声，“不好意思，这位客人，现在我不方便会客，这些行李里是些食物和水还有干净的衣服，我会安排交通工具送你离开，希望你能尽快离开，这里不欢迎外来人。请恕我现在必须回去安排你离开的事宜”  
“等一下，这位先生！非常感谢您的慷慨！希望您能告诉我，这是什么地方，等我回到我的家人身边我将带着礼物回到这里来答谢您的帮助！”  
“不必了，希望你不要向任何人提起在这里的所有事情！”  
房主声音一落，大门吱吱呀呀的缓缓打开，弗兰克知道自己该离开了，他拎起行李往外走，这真是个美丽的花园，他不禁感叹，但是很快花园中间喷泉的边上，一朵含苞待放的玫瑰吸引了他的注意力。他想到了埃弗雷特，这座花园里那么多珍奇的植物，只不过是一朵最普通的玫瑰，也许这家主人并不会在意。他这么想着，回过神发现自己已经走到了喷泉旁边了，他避开玫瑰的刺，从随身小刀割下了这朵娇艳如血的玫瑰。

“小偷！”弗兰克身后传来一声怒吼，他回过身，发现一只比一般成年男性还要高大的黑豹突然落到他面前，那爪子踩在地上悄无声息，黑色皮毛无任何斑点和杂质，像最高级的绸缎，在阳光下闪着平滑的光泽，而它的目光如炬，仿佛威严的帝王。黑豹向他逼近，“我为你提供活命的食物，提供你回到家人身边的物资，我以为你并不是个贪婪的人！你怎么敢觊觎和偷窃我花园里最珍贵的宝物！”  
弗兰克感到绝望，他发现自己双腿控制不住的发抖根本迈不开步，他除了祈求原谅什么话也说不出了。那黑豹转眼已经站到他身前，他抑制不住恐惧跌坐在地上。黑豹如神祗般俯视着弗兰克，身后在一瞬间如神迹般现出一巨大的圆形金属漂浮物，突然这神秘飞行物中间裂开一个洞， 缓缓降下一级级银色台阶直抵地面。“异乡人，你将在瓦坎达圣地接受巴斯忒的审判！”说完黑豹转身登上台阶，与那飞行物一起消失不见。同时角落里突然出现一群举着金色长矛的黑猫和一只披着蓝色披风的大熊，领头的一只黑猫用长矛指着弗兰克，示意他跟着它们走。


	3. Chapter 3

埃弗雷特•罗斯认为虽然自己的恋爱经历并不丰富多彩，但一直以来他的交往对象都是女孩子，他并没有过与男性有过超过一般朋友界限的交往，他不明白克劳为什么会提出这样的要求。鸡奸者一直为主流社会所不齿，这样的联姻不止不能让克劳跻身上流社会，反而会被上流社会所唾弃。罗斯家族的声誉也会受损，他不可能答应他的要求，不说别的，他的妹妹们肯定会受到牵连，这是他最不愿意看到的。虽然他拒绝了克劳，但克劳仍表示希望他回去再考虑一下，只要埃弗雷特答应他的条件，他马上召集船队出发。  
埃弗雷特焦虑不安的把弄着手中黑色的礼帽，从克劳的住所出来，他就嘱咐车夫送他回庄园。他现在心里十分矛盾，现在尚不知道他的父亲是否在瓦坎达失踪，冒险赌上他的一生和妹妹们的生活，是否值得？但现在音讯全无的是他的父亲，他不能这么干等而什么都不做。  
他观察着窗外的行人，试图转移自己的注意力。一个站在岔路口的喷泉旁、梳着脏辫的年轻黑人很快吸引了他的注意力，虽然阿米利克现在也有不少黑人，但大部分都是奴隶，自由人很少，像这样穿着考究的刺绣服饰的黑人，几乎没有。他所知道的唯一一个是克劳的副手，但他从未见过这位副手，或许这个传说中的人物就是眼前这位。对方仿佛感受到埃弗雷特的注视，突然望向埃弗雷特所在的方向，露出令人难以捉摸的古怪微笑。  
不知道为什么，这男人让埃弗雷特感到不安，他像被对方的笑容蛰到一般猛的缩回座位上。他靠着座位的后背，深呼一口气让自己镇定下来，他这两年在生意场与各路人打交道的经验告诉他，这人绝不简单。  
“少爷！少爷！”马车被迎面而来的人截了下来，他打开车门，探出身子，询问截住马车的仆人，究竟是什么原因让他慌张的从庄园跑出来找他。“少爷！老爷……老爷的商船回来了！”  
埃弗雷特匆匆赶到港口，见到他父亲商船的船长及船员，唯独不见他的父亲。船长向他讲述了商船遇险的经过，虽然商船在风暴中部分船桅差点被风吹断，甲板也被掀落几块，但幸好除此并无更大损伤，除了弗兰克被缆绳绊倒跌进海里，没有其他人员伤亡。他们走出风暴后就把船停到最近的港口，修补一番就启程赶回来了。“对不起，埃弗雷特，当时风浪太大，光线太暗，船被风刮着跑，我们根本无法靠近弗兰克……恐怕……恐怕我们永远失去他了……”  
埃弗雷特强忍悲痛，安抚他父亲的老朋友，他让船长跟船员们回去跟家人团聚然后好好休息，他会安排人手清点账单跟货物，尽快让他们拿到报酬。

【瓦坎达】  
弗兰克跟着黑猫卫队和黑熊来到一座森林入口，黑熊拿出一块黑布蒙住他的眼睛后把他拦腰扛到肩膀上。等他被放下解开布条，他发现自己置身于一个石洞里，石洞中央有座巨大的豹型石像，带他过来的所有动物都匍匐在石像前。“豹神巴斯忒在上，我们把在瓦坎达行窃的外乡人带到您的面前，请您对他的行为作出公正的裁决！而你，卑鄙的外乡人，尊敬的巴斯忒将给你一次辩解的机会，之后， 你将必须顺从神灵的指示和命运的安排，不得违抗巴斯忒对你的裁决！”  
弗兰克看向声音的来源，天哪，他究竟是来到怎么奇怪的一个地方，这中年男性的声音竟然是一只茶壶发出来的（茶壶的形状确实像个挺着大肚子的发福中年）？也许他这是在做梦？也许他已经死了，但这里是天堂还是地狱？  
“嗷！”突然一头巨大的黑豹吼叫着向他扑了过来，到他面前又马上消失不见，虽然只是海市蜃楼一样的幻影，他仍被吓得跌坐在地上。那茶壶再次开口，“外乡人，不要质疑豹神的权威！”  
弗兰克吞了吞口水，学着其他动物的样子匍匐在石像前，他鼓起勇气，讲述他出海的原因和遇险的经过，“尊敬的豹神，我并不知道这玫瑰花是这么珍贵，我只是想带给我的孩子。玫瑰是我们罗斯家族的族徽，象征着幸运和祝福，我只是希望带着祝福回到孩子们的身边，这对我来说是最幸运的一件事了！请看在我的孩子们份上，饶恕我的罪行吧！”  
“等等，你姓玫瑰（Rose）？还有两个女儿？”突然从石像后面跑出来只小老鼠，用稚嫩的小女孩的声音兴奋的尖叫起来，“这不是个巧合吧？”  
“苏瑞！”  
“很抱歉，我太失礼了。”小老鼠又跑回了石像后面。  
“外乡人，既然你并非有意行窃，我将赦免你的罪行，但是你必须对你的行为造成的损害进行赔偿。你必须将你其中一个女儿送到瓦坎达，作为仆人，为瓦坎达皇室工作偿还债务！瓦卡比将监督你履行判决！”再次出现的巨型黑豹幻象宣判了弗兰克的命运就消失了。  
“天哪，我究竟干了什么！”弗兰克双手掩面，懊悔不已。

把弗兰克送上隐形飞船，那只领头的黑猫跑到石像后面，一爪子按住企图逃跑的小老鼠的尾巴，“你是认真的吗苏瑞，一个女儿？仆人？你就不能吓唬吓唬他，给他一瓶遗忘药水，然后随便把他送到附近一个海岛？天哪，我该怎么跟陛下交代！”  
“嘿，难道你不想解开那个该死的女巫的诅咒？这绝不是巧合，这肯定是豹神巴斯忒的安排！我哥将会感谢我，我让他得到一个王后！”


	4. Chapter 4

埃弗雷特没想到还能见到他的父亲，当弗兰克走进书房，叫他小名的那一瞬间，他手上的账本直接就掉了，他抑制不住喜悦奔向他的父亲，紧紧抱住弗兰克。“你没死！”

“父亲！”他的妹妹艾玛和艾米丽听了管家的通报也飞奔过来。

“噢，我的孩子们！”弗兰克张开双臂揽住他三个孩子，但重逢的喜悦很快就被心中的阴影覆盖了。

埃弗雷特察觉到父亲的异样，以为是过于疲累，他让父亲先坐下休息。弗兰克坐定后，让埃弗雷特他们也坐下，“孩子们，有件事必须让你们知道……”弗兰克表情太过凝重，欲言又止的样子，让罗斯三兄妹都感到不安。

 

“不行！怎么可以让艾玛到那样的地方去！那可是瓦坎达，”埃弗雷特站起来，焦躁的来回踱着步，“那太危险了，我们……我们可能永远也见不到她了……”

“肯尼，”弗兰克像虚脱了一样往后靠在椅背上，“我知道的，肯尼……我知道……但如果不照做的话，我们的家族会遭到神灵惩罚的……不止艾玛，艾米丽、你还有你们的孩子、你们的孩子的孩子……都会被诅咒的……我，我多希望那时就葬身海底！”

他们陷入沉默，安静的书房只剩下艾玛的啜泣声。

“让我代替她去吧，”埃弗雷特打破静默，“让我去，这本来就是我的错，如果我不提出那样的要求……”

“不，肯尼，对方要求的是女儿……”

“父亲，不要把我送走，我，我害怕……”

“艾玛……”

“……我，我可以扮成艾玛！你看，我个子跟艾玛差不多高，我可以穿上她的衣服，扮成她，不会有人发现的。”

“肯尼，不要，我不要失去你……”艾玛抽泣着，她绝望的扑进埃弗雷特的怀里。

埃弗雷特安抚的捏了捏她的肩膀，“不要担心，相信我，我会说服瓦坎达的国王免除父亲的债务，我会回来的。”

他抬头看着他的父亲，“我会回来的！”

 

埃弗雷特说的没错，艾玛的裙子几乎像是为他量身定做一般，除了胸部。家中女仆连夜缝了个胸部形状的垫子，用棉花塞的紧紧实实的，他把垫子绑在胸前，穿上裙子，戴上假发，看上去就像个货真价实的贵族小姐。看到他穿戴完出来，艾玛终于破涕为笑，“噢，肯尼，这太适合你了，你如果就这么到亨利的舞会，肯定会有不少绅士抢着跟你跳舞的。我想我会嫉妒的。噢，肯尼，我还是舍不得你走，或许，或许还是让我去比较好……”

“艾玛，这事已经定了，我是你哥哥，保护你本来就是我的职责。”埃弗雷特轻轻的亲吻艾玛的额头，“答应我，照顾好父亲，照顾好艾米丽，还有照顾好你自己。”埃弗雷特停了停，突然朝艾玛露出一个狡猾的笑脸，“我看亨利确实是个好男孩，如果他邀请我跳舞的话我是不会拒绝的。”

“肯尼！”艾玛的脸瞬间红了。

“我是说真的，艾玛，”埃弗雷特搂住妹妹，轻声说，“亨利是个好男孩，如果喜欢对方就不要错过了，我知道他也喜欢你的。”

……

“肯尼，你会回来的，是吗？”

“我会回来的！这是我对你的承诺，我会回来的。”

 

“这就是你的其中一个女儿？”黑熊上下打量着埃弗雷特。“嘿小姐，你是去做女仆的，可不是去参加舞会。”他假装没看到黑熊的挤眉弄眼，递给他一张卡片，上面写着她由于思念父亲太甚把喉咙哭哑了，希望对方能原谅她的失礼。他尽力保持镇定，虽然他父亲已经给他描述过，但亲眼看到庄园旁边那片空旷的草地上突然出现的金属庞然大物和会说话的黑熊时，他还是被震撼到了。他有点紧张的拽紧拳头，他选择舞会着装就是为了用长手套和长裙，盖住他比普通女性要大一号的双手和双脚，加上事先准备好的卡片以避免出声，希望对方看不出他的伪装。

“跟你的家人告别一下，我们出发吧，陛下他们该等着我们呢。”它又转过头跟弗兰克说，“你见识过我们的能力了，你如果把瓦坎达的事情泄露出去——是的，我们总有办法知道的——她会替你的错误付出代价的。”

黑熊率先走上那庞然大物，埃弗雷特拥抱了一下他的父亲，给了弗兰克一个让他安心的眼神，跟在黑熊后面登上台阶。

进入这个神秘物体内部，埃弗雷特禁不住从内心感到惊叹，黑熊让他在一张椅子上坐下，扣上一个叫安全带的东西，坐在他旁边的黑熊突然说，“顺便说一下，我叫瓦卡比，现在我们要飞回瓦坎达了！第一次坐皇家猛禽号可能会不适应，如果耳朵不舒服，就使劲吞口水。好了，现在起飞！”

除了一开始的不适，埃弗雷特想这大概是他这辈子最奇妙的经验了，他看着正前面那块一整面墙那么大的玻璃，景色从他的庄园很快变成云层，瓦坎达连人类的飞行梦想都已经实现了，他想他父亲是对的，他们根本无法违抗这样不公的判决，除了接受别无他法。


End file.
